


Midnight Fireflies

by Serpex



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Stargazing, stingue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23410360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpex/pseuds/Serpex
Summary: The life of a wizard rarely allows room for a break. But, when the rare chance occurs, Rogue is more than delighted to spend it with Sting.
Relationships: Rogue Cheney/Sting Eucliffe
Kudos: 13





	Midnight Fireflies

**Author's Note:**

> I had this stargazing prompt set aside for a while as I've been outlining my BNHA Kiribaku fanfic, but I really wanted to actually create something with it. So, since I couldn't sleep either, I spent a few minutes throwing this down on paper and then typed it. I hope you guys like it because I know I do. Sting and Rogue will forever be my OTP ^^

It was rare that we ever had a moment to ourselves. Ever since Sting took over Sabertooth and started getting the guild back on our feet, Sting and I would keep missing each other. Even Frosch barely found the time to talk to Lector. I wasn't angry at either of them for it, but I missed having them around. It wasn't until the missions began to die down, and Minerva half-forced both of us to go home and actually recharge. Of course, neither Sting or I could sit still too much.

We ended up catching up with each other and busted each other on some video games that we used to play. It was euphoric just being able to mess around and laugh freely. We didn't have to worry about any clients, guild reputation, success, growth, and expenses.

The day passed quickly, and the sun began to sink below the city's horizon. Sting and I tucked Frosch and Lector into bed together leaving us awake as the moon rose high in the sky. Sting pulled me aside and led me upstairs where he suddenly climbed out onto the roof.

"Come on, Rogue," Sting beckoned. "Let's go stargazing." It was an odd request, but I followed him nonetheless. I was surprised to see the moon was in its full glory shining a brilliant light across the rooftops of the city homes. The stars popped out one by one and twinkled like little fireflies scattering across the sky. It was strange to think something as beautiful as this was just sitting outside my window this whole time.

I looked over to Sting to see him laying back with his arms behind his head simply staring up. His bright blue eyes were glazed over with such a blissful look.

Peace. Serenity. Tranquil. I couldn't help but be entranced by him.

Sting glanced over at me with a perplexed look.

"Is something wrong, Rogue?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Not at all," I answered. "Stargazing was a good idea."

"Then, how come you keep looking at me?"

I laughed and leaned down curling myself up so he was cradling me. He sniffled his nose for a moment as my hair tickled him, but gave a small kiss to my forehead. I returned the gesture with a little kiss and a nibble to this collar.

"You look really handsome in the moonlight tonight, Sting. I feel like even if I plucked a star out of the sky, you would still shine brighter," I mused. Sting blushed and buried himself into my head, but I could sense the warm feeling he was having and the subtle smirk against my scalp. He didn't say anything more, but I knew this feeling better than anyone.

Love. Adoration. Breath.

I could never live without Sting, and I was happy to spend this moment with him.

When morning comes, we'll both have to get back to our normal lives and serve the world with the powers we possessed. We would go back to being wizards, leaders, brothers, and friends.

But for now, I was satisfied with being held in his arms here as lovers under midnight fireflies.


End file.
